Studio (mode)
For a CSO2 map that shares the same name, see Studio (map). Studio is an interactive community-based mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Hinted since 6 months before its actual release in OBT (Open Beta Test), this long-awaited mode is a mode that enables the player to build their own maps and share it with others. There are six existing maps available and built with this mode for player's references. Release date *South Korea: 11 May ~ 1 June 2017 (OBT) Default maps These are the default maps available built with this mode. Features Weapons There are several weapons released to be used in Create and Play modes. ; Create Mode These weapons are only available during editing. ; Play Mode These weapons can be used in actual game play (if you put them in Editing mode beforehand). Monsters The zombies are ported from Zombie File and has several classes. Normal Zombies= |-| Runner Zombies= |-| Police Zombies= |-| Mushrooms & Slime= These monsters can be obtained after the player has purchased the Maple Story pack. (Only for Korea regions.) |-| Yellow Turban Rebellion= These enemy can be obtained after the player has purchased the Chinese style pack. (only for Taiwan/Hong Kong and China regions.) CS1CSOL3.jpg|Chinese exclusive NPCs and enemies. NPC There are several NPCs that the player can put to do several interactions during the game. The players can set their starting speech, what item they want, password to proceed as well as their animations. When completed the given quest, the NPC can be set to grant a new item or open a door, or anything to proceed the game. vxl_npc_man_1_l.png|Man 1 vxl_npc_man_2_l.png|Man 2 vxl_npc_man_3_l.png|Man 3 vxl_npc_man_4_l.png|Man 4 vxl_npc_man_5_l.png|Man 5 vxl_npc_man_6_l.png|Man 6 vxl_npc_mascot_1_l.png|Mascot 1 vxl_npc_mascot_2_l.png|Mascot 2 vxl_npc_mascot_3_l.png|Mascot 3 vxl_npc_woman_1_l.png|Woman 1 vxl_npc_woman_2_l.png|Woman 2 vxl_npc_woman_3_l.png|Woman 3 vxl_npc_woman_4_l.png|Woman 4 vxl_npc_yuri_l.png|Yuri Functions There are several scripts or functions that the player can put to make the map more interactive. Publishing your map When your map is done, you can publish it for everyone to play. Mileage Points are needed in order to your map to be published. For every 10 cubes used in the map, 1 Mileage Point is needed. If your map has 1000 cubes, you need to pay 100 Mileage Points to publish your map. Once published, people can test it and leave subscription, likes and recommendation to your map. The more likes you get, the higher chance you have for your map to be featured in the main lobby. Gallery Posters= studio1.jpg|Korea poster studio2.jpg|Selecting the mode from lobby studio3.jpg|Popular maps studio4.jpg|There are two types (Edit or Play) studio5.jpg|Adding maps studio6.jpg|Available props for the map studio7.jpg|Start building! studio8.jpg|Setting the skybox and environment light studio9.jpg|Save your map File:Studio_poster_hd.jpg|Poster HD |-| UIs= tooltip_vxl_create_01.png|Tooltip #1 tooltip_vxl_create_02.png|Tooltip #2 tooltip_vxl_create_03.png|Tooltip #3 tooltip_vxl_create_04.png|Tooltip #4 tooltip_vxl_play_01.png|Play Tooltip vxl_2_info.png|Loading background Team Deathmatch vxl_14_info.png|Loading background Zombie vxl_38_info.png|Loading background Create Mode vxl_39_info.png|Loading background Play Mode |-| Da Guns= vxllonggun viewmodel.png|Rifle vxlshortgun viewmodel.png|Pistol vxlminigun viewmodel.png|Minigun vxlconnector viewmodel.png|Connector vxleditor viewmodel.png|Spinner vxlscanner viewmodel.png|Scanner Trivia *This mode is likely to be based on a popular sandbox game, Garry's Mod. *Unlike Valve Hammer Editor, this mode does not support curve splicing and the objects in it is in larger ratios. *This mode similar to open source game, Cube and Cube 2: Sauerbraten with edit mode. Category:Modes